1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved polishing pad cleaning apparatus wherein the same effects dislodgement of various particles adherably formed about a surface of a cleaning pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cleaning pads, and particularly lambs wool type cleaning pads, are conventionally utilized to effect a final polishing and buffing of exterior painted surfaces, such as utilized conventionally with automobiles. Such cleaning pads subsequently and frequently are rendered less effective and efficient by polishing compound being formed and layered about an exterior surface of the pad. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by utilizing a pneumatically rotated toothed cleaning disk to effect dislodgement of the polishing material and permit subsequent pneumatic removal of the cleaning material from an associated pad. Prior art cleaning apparatus is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,080 to Young, et al. wherein a rotatably directed rod is mounted to a power driven tool such as a drill, with multi-strand wire cables extending orthogonally relative to the rod to effect cleaning of an interior chimney cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,122 to Oya utilizes a brush rotatably driven by pneumatic pressure, wherein the brush is mounted to a hub and the hub is driven by a pneumatic air supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,720 to Sylvie provides an electric motor in operative association with a brush to rotatably direct the brush for cleaning purposes such as in a shoe polishing scenario.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,635 to Herman sets forth a rotary driven brush utilizing an electric motor and a drive belt system to rotatably drive the brush arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,866 to Taylor sets forth a rain gutter cleaning device wherein a rotatably driven hub includes a plurality of flexible lines directed orthogonally relative to an annular side wall of the hub to effect cleaning of a gutter of a conventional downspout arrangement.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved polishing rod cleaning apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.